Murchenne "Murch" Hare
:Just like a hare in trouble, Murch doesn't run from anything. In fact, she doesn't try to run much at all. She has a lot to live up to as daughter of Ever After's most famous silver medalist, but athletics isn't where her skills, heart or health lie at all. Murch Hare is a 2017-introduced all-around fanon character. Her destiny is to be the next Hare, from the famous fable of The Tortoise and the Hare. She wants to make her father, and everyone, proud, and thus is willing to take her destiny. Even if it means she'll lose. The only problem is that she physically can't follow her destiny. Running around a lot brings up dust, and dust triggers her asthma, and she can't breathe. In other words, she's a Roybel. Character 'Personality' Murch is the sickly daughter of the Hare, being born with asthma triggered by dust (mostly the one you stir up from running around too fast) and also with a lot of allergies from chemicals to food. Because of this, she's lived a sheltered life. She's always been protected and is always striving for more freedom, but also smart enough to know that it may not be good for her. As her father's daughter, she's a naturally energetic person. Murch releases this pent-up energy through art and similar things. She has a way with words, and is a very talkative person. No matter how unsociable her seatmate in a class-ic, Murch will lean over and make vaguely funny comments during class. She has never found the limits of her comfort zone, but only the limits of her health. Murch is the type of person who can easily cosy herself up in any situation, capable of keeping a cool head (as long as she can still breathe, that is.) However, she doesn't find need to stretch her limits of her own free will. Murch is also very defensive of her friends and family. She doesn't liked being picked on, though it is a rare happening. She always argues that her father was right that he was the fastest, just arrogant enough not to ensure his victory before napping. Hobbies & Interests Sports Of course Murch doesn't personally do the sports themselves. Being the daughter of a well-known sprinter, they bonded over sports competitions on the TV and similar stuff. Staying Indoors Outside has all the possible allergens that could cause her to break out . Chantilly wasn't happy with it and all the noise, but an air filter was installed in their room because Murch stays inside a lot. She only leaves for classes. Art Murch stays inside a lot, as mentioned above. To pass her time, Murch creates things. From songs, to poems, to drawings. She's a very creative person, and it was hard to split each of these into their own subheading. ''Dragon Riding'' This interest didn't surface until Dragon Games, where Murch found that the sky was high enough that her allergens couldn't reach her. It's the best kind of speed she can get. 'Appearance' She has brown skin, long, straight brown hair and blue eyes. She has thin eyebrows and a birth mark under her left eye. Murch always wears glasses because she tried contacts and found that they irritated her. Murch may or may not have hare ears. It's up to debate by the entire school. Fairy tale – The Tortoise and the Hare 'How the Story Goes' Basically brag-happy hare says he's the fastest (which is technically true) but the tortoise is sick of his schtick and challenges him to a race. The Hare gets a head start and decides to take a nap because there's no way the tortoise is gonna beat him. But the tortoise just keeps on going, until eventually he wins and the hare loses. In other words, don't brag about things all the time. 'How does Murch come into it?' She is the child of the March Hare's second cousin, twice removed, and the Hare of the story. Being a hare of pride, Murch's father moved away from their forest after his horrendous loss against the slow Tortoise. Her parents met in that new forest and stayed there ever since. Relationships 'Family' Murch's father is the Hare, but she's also really, really, really distantly related to the March Hares of Wonderland through her mother. It's distant enough to be negligible and not worth mentioning in any conversation. The Hare is always worried for Murch, and doesn't care about the fact that she can't fulfill her destiny. Murch was assigned to the Track and Shield portion of the Tri-Castle-On, but her father volunteered to compete in her place which isn't exactly allowed, but Co-Headmaster Grimm passed it by. They actually live in some burrow in Ever After, but the Hare took work as a delivery hare in Bookend in order to be close to his daughter, in case she ends up in the infirmary or something. Her mother is distant relatives with the March Hare. Helgha Hare is fond of cooking, and always keeps her daughter on a strict diet and is so far the only person capable of memorizing all of Murch's allergies. She sends weekly meal packages to Ever After High from their burrow. 'Friends' December T. Hare Two hares have to stick together. Dec always carries a candy store, but also a pack of inhalers and asthma pumps because of Murch. For some reason, since destiny gave Murch the ability to find good places to nap, she uses this to Dec's advantage as finding the best places to deal tea and candy. Grimms always finds the old ones, and Murch's speed helps with the running away and then she takes a thousand breaths in her inhaler. Maggie Mirror Maggie and Murch aren't that close, and sympathize with the need to rush somewhere whenever bad things go to worse (which is a more common case for Murch that it is for Maggie.) 'Pet' Much to her roommate's distaste, Murch owns a pet tortoise names Champ. However, Champ doesn't stay at the dorms because if anything that's supposed to be inside him ends up touching Murch (saliva and the like,) she'll probably start rashing up. Murch also has a dragon of her own named Snaptail. Unlike most dragons, Snaptail doesn't have any magical breath to make it unique. (In a sense, that is what makes Snaptail unique.) 'Romance' Murch is a lesbian, with a preference for those who constantly worry for her and care for her a lot. She has no standard for girls and falls easily. #ShipMurchWithEveryone2k17 'Enemies' There is, in fact, a family rivalry between the Hares and the Turtelles, but Murch refuses to acknowledge it. Murch doesn't often make enemies. Everyone's too worried about her. Outfits Blue, black and gold. Lots of cottontail-ball-faux-fur, and rabbit or hare ear symbolisms. Oh, and they all have to be hypoallergenic. She also has a different pair of glasses for each of her outfits. Trivia *Murch's birthday is on March 15. *Her name comes from a Scots term meaning Hare, and her last name is... well, it's Hare. **Just like her roommate, who is Cat Cat, Murch is Hare Hare. **Murchen also means "murmur" in Luxembourgian. *Murch owns a lot of glasses. *She is... apparently... an honorary March Hare child. Gallery MurchenneHaraBasic.png|Murchenne's box art WebisodeMurchSignature.png MurchWebisode.png|Murch, in her Webisode version Murch color by zia.jpg|by Zia!!! sketchymurchenne.png|quick sketch in a weird art style MurchMoodboard.jpg|a murch moodboard i forgot to add years ago Murch-reqbyhidden.jpeg|art by hiddenfolk Murch findin merch.jpg|a cutie that patch made murch.png|Murch Digital Painting - April iteration (yeah i'm gonna redo that) murch moodboard.jpg Category:Amazamazing Category:Zam's OCs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:The Tortoise and the Hare